One Kind Stranger Too Many
by Rachelllllll
Summary: Icelandic Aria is back in town, already stirring up trouble. When she decides to kick off her newer, bolder, personality, it brings negative consequences. But when a kind stranger by the name of "E" helps her, she doesn't know what to think. Please read and review :


**Hey, I haven't uploaded anything in a while, but I miss it! So here's a new story I'm writing, and it's going off of the books, not the show! I hope you enjoy it :) It's a short first chapter but the rest will be longer, I promise! You'll find out why Ezra never called her back, and why He's not her teacher yet later on! Just stay tuned. **

When I walked through the double doors of the gym, I didn't expect it to smell like breath mints and and fruit punch. All the high school dances I'd been to in Iceland smelled like sweat and grass. I can add that to the list of "Things That Are Better In Rosewood" that I've been writing since I got back. I should write a book. It's not that anything is better here, actually for me, things are much worse. It's just that things are bigger here. Everything is taken seriously and everyone is taken seriously. There's not a funny bone in the ground here in Rosewood.

This was my debut as Icelandic Aria, the side of me I discovered in Iceland. I tried to kick it off at the beginning of the year with that hot guy at the bar but he'd never called me back, crushing my confidence and therefore putting sexy Icelandic Aria to a halt. I'm done with that now, and what a better place to let everyone know than the homecoming dance.

I walked up to my friends, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. They greeted me normally but I saw them side-eyeing my dress. Let them stare. Sure my dress was a little short, but I looked beautiful. I excused myself to the restroom so I could call my Dad and let him know when the dance ended. When I looked at my phone there was a text from a number that I recognized, but I couldn't place whose it was.

**You look beautiful tonight. -E**

I stared at my phone, confused. I didn't know anyone with the initial E except for my Mom and Emily. And I have both of their numbers saved into my phone. Right? I double checked. I shook it off and walked out of the bathroom. Icelandic Aria doesn't overthink compliments. I had fun for the rest of the night. I danced with a lot of guys and I danced with my friends. None of the guys here click with me. They don't understand anything I like.

When the dance ended I walked into the parking lot to wait for Byron. After a few minutes of waiting I realized I'd never called him because I got distracted by that text. When Byron didn't answer after the 3rd ring I figured he'd fallen asleep and began to walk home. After walking a block, a red sports car pulled up next to me and rolled down the window.

"Aria, why are you walking home?" Noel Kahn asked me from the drivers seat. I explained, and then thought about continuing my walk. But I stopped short when I realized I was Icelandic Aria now. Confident, not afraid to ask for help.

"Could I trouble you for a ride?" I asked him. I know Noel used to have some form of misplaced feelings for me back in middle school, but after three years in Iceland I'm sure they've long been gone. He looked startled that I would ask but I've got to get used to that. People are going to be surprised that I've changed my entire personality.

"Of course, Aria. Hop in." When I got over to the drivers side he was clearing sports equipment and magazines off of the front seat and shoving them in the back. When he was finished I sat down, straightening out my dress. We made small talk on the way back, I'd asked him what I missed while I was overseas and apparently I'd missed a lot in his life. His parents had gotten divorced and he didn't want to live with them anymore so he owned his own apartment in the town. I wasn't sure whether to congradulate him or not so I just nodded and listened. I was a little caught off guard though when he asked me if I wanted to see it.

"Ummmmmmm," I said, dragging the M. "Sure." I couldn't say no, he'd worked so hard at obtaining his place. Going to his house didn't mean I had to sleep with him.

I looked out the window the entire way there, taking in the beautiful suburb that I have actually missed, whether I'd like to admit it or not. When we got there we took the elevator, which I was exteremely thankful for because of my aching feet. As we entered his apartment I looked around, impressed. For Noel Kahn, the rich party boy, it was surprisingly toned down and humble. He grabbed two champagne glasses and I sat on the couch. Icelandic Aria wasn't afraid to make herself at home. "Take off your shoes, I don't mind." Noel said. I was thankful for this. My feet were killing me.

After two glasses of wine I wasn't feeling to much like staying, afraid I was going to do something stupid. "Will you take me home, Nooooelll." I slurred.

"I can't do that now, I've had a drink!" He hiccuped at me. I laughed. "Are you sure you want to leave?" He asked. He scooted closer on the couch. I was fine with that until he placed his hand on my thigh. "Yes." I gulped. "I'm sure." He leaned closer and whispered in my ear. He smelled like beer and nasty aftershave. This was suddenly less fun. "Aria, are you sure?" He slipped his hand up my dress, almost to my underwear. I grabbed his hand and moved it to the couch. "Yes." I stood up. "If you're not going to drive me I'll take a cab." I said firmly. He stood up too.

"Aria. Don't be mad." He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "Don't." I tried to wiggle out of his hands but he wouldn't let me. He was a lot bigger than me. He pushed me onto the couch and walked to the door to lock it. I stood up and ran towards the door, barefoot.

"I'm leaving, Noel. Please get out of my way." He put his hand on my back and guided me back over to the couch, but I refused to sit down.

"Are you going to make this difficult?" He asked with a hiccup.

"Make what difficult?" I asked him as I slowly backed towards the door. He surprised me by stepping forward, too.

"Noel, please." I pleaded, still backing away.

"I'm not doing anything wrong." He hiccuped. "You agreed to this."

"I did not." I said as I reached behind me and unlocked the door, quietly turning the deadbolt. He pushed me against the door in one quick motion, ripping the strap to my dress and breaking the zipper. He unhooked my bra in about 2 seconds, and as his hand was making its way back up my dress I lifted up my knee and forced it into his groin. I turned around and ran out the door. I ran as fast as I could down the back stairs and tried to leave through the back door, but it was locked. I ran down the hallway but I kept running into turns and dead ends. It was like a maze. I couldn't run anymore, my feet were tired and my knees buckled in the hallway. I began to cry. Why did I think it was wise to come here tonight? Of course he was expecting sex, what guy isn't these days? Especially here. I cried so long that I forgot where I was and what time it was.

* * *

When I woke up I was under soft blanket. It felt like a hotel room, the ceiling was a perfect shade of white, and the way the sun came through the balcony door it turned the room a beautiful shade of yellow that you only see in brochures. It smelled like pancakes. There were movie posters and books everywhere. I felt a comforting sense of home where I was. I heard a shower running and found it soothing. Then I thought about last night and jolted upwards, hitting my head on a shelf that was above the bed. Shit. I felt my body, I was wearing a plain black shirt over my dress from last night. I assumed wherever I was, whoever was in the shower had slipped it on me. I got up and found a pair of beat up converses that were at least three sizes bigger than my feet and got the hell out before I could get hurt again.

I took a cab home and showered for so long I'm pretty sure I washed a whole layer of my skin off. When I got out I looked at the pair of converses I had stolen and saw a simple letter E written on the side of each of them in black sharpie. I remembered the text I'd gotten at the dance. Was "E" my friend? Or was it Noel playing tricks? Whoever it was needed to leave me alone.

**Should I continue? Reviews are appreciated :) **


End file.
